One Thing
by BINA BARTOWSKI
Summary: O que aconteceria se encontrasse com Niall? Pequena fic em relação a isso.


**( N.A: Logo quando escrevi, não soube um título bacana para por, mas toda vez que li e reli sempre minha cabeça voltava para a música One Thing. Mais precisamente essa parte:**

**_"Some things gotta give now_**

**_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_**

**_That I need you here with me now_**

**_'Cause you've got that one thing_**

**_So, get out, get out, get out of my head_**

**_And fall into my arms instead_**

**_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_**

**_But I need that one thing and_**

**_You've got that one thing"_**

**Não sei se realmente deu certo, mas essa é minha primeira história, então aproveitem.)**

Não era a primeira vez que o via passar por lá, mas parecia que a cada semana ele ficava mais bonito, sempre soube quem ele era, Niall da banda One Direction, só que nunca cheguei muito perto dele. Segunda, o dia que sempre ia para o Starbucks. Tinha certeza de que algo nele estava diferente, estávamos andando no passeio eu em um lado e ele no outro. Acho que fiquei distraída com ele e quando eu percebi já estava no chão, tinha batido minha cabeça no poste.

- Ai! Minha cabeça.- Gritei.

-Você está bem? – Ele falou enquanto atravessava a rua.

-Estou. Estou bem.

-Não pareçe.- Ele sorriu enquanto estendia a mão para me levantar.

-Uh, obrigado.-Consegui dizer.

-É…, se quiser eu te acompanho até lá.- Ele ofereçeu .

Sim, ele fica mais bonito ainda quando está perto.

-O quê? – minha cabeça doía muito.

-Starbucks, vejo você de vez em quando andando por lá...

-Ah, tudo bem.

-Qual é o seu nome?- Perguntou enquanto me olhava com aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

-Alexandra.- Sorri olhando para baixo. –Mas algumas pessoas preferem me chamar de Alex.

-Prazer Alex, sou Niall.

-É eu sei, cantor da One Direction.

-É.-Ele sorriu.

-Você vai sempre lá? Digo, na Starbucks.

-Gosto de ir de vez em quando, de de tarde tipo umas quatro ou cinco, quando o movimento é menor. Vou para relaxar, fingir que tenho uma vida normal, sabe?

-Acho que sei…

-E você vai lá porque?- perguntou.

-Para relaxar também, esqueçer alguns problemas, literalmente…

-Como assim?

-Estou fazendo universidade para ser engenheira civil e resolvo muitos problemas de matemática.

-Ah… Chegamos- Ele disse enquanto abria a porta para eu entrar.

Entramos e sentamos em uma mesinha para dois e conversamos até umas oito da noite.

-Tenho que ir.- Falei levantando da cadeira e pegando minha carteira para pagar minha carteira para pagar a conta.

-Eu pago.-Ele disse fazendo um gesto para mim parar.

-Não prescisa Niall.

-Eu insisto. Não é todos os dias que encontro uma pessoa tão legal como você.

Ele levantou e pagou a conta e bem na hora que íamos saindo, começou a chover.

-Droga!-Murmurei.

-Tudo bem, a gente espera.

-Não posso! Tenho de terminar de responder minha lista de exercícios para amanhã bem cedo!

-Calma, vamos dar um jeito ok?-Ele me segurou pelos ombros.-É só esperar um pouco enquanto eu ligo para Louis.

Ele ligou e uns cinco minutos depois Louis e Harry chegaram de carro.

-Vamos. -Disse Niall abrindo a porta de trás do carro.- Gente essa aqui é Alex.

-Prazer Alex eu sou Harry e este que está dirigindo é o Louis.

-Prazer.

Niall fechou a porata e sentou ao meu lado.

-Se dando bem em Niall!-Lois falou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-O quê? Não! Nos conhecemos no caminho da é só minha amiga…

-Sei…-Disse Harry.

-Ok!Cadê o Liam e Zayn?-Niall disse tentando mudar de assunto.

-Estão lá no apartamento jogando videogame. E você Alex, onde mora?-Louis perguntou.

-Pode virar á esquerda, moro no final da rua.

-Por aqui mesmo?-Perguntou Harry.

-É. No final da rua tem uma casinha verde.

-Mora sozinha?-Niall preguntou intrigado.-Tem quantos anos Alex?

-Não. Não moro sozinha, tenho duas amigas que fazem faculdade comigo; tenho 18 anos e você Niall?

-Tenho 20.

-E você Harry?-Decidi preguntar para ele também já que estava olhando para nós com um ohar malicioso.

-Tenho 19 e o Louis 21.

-É aqui tenho de ir. Obrigado pela carona Louis. Boa noite para vocês.-falei enquanto descia do carro.

-Espere!- Niall pegou em minha mão.-Qual é o número do seu celular?

-Só na amizade né Niall?Conheço…-Louis sorriu.

Eu dei o númeroe entrei em minha que minhas amigas sairam para fazer compras,pois Katarine e Bia eram muito bagunceiras e com elas em casa eu não conseguia fazer nada. Começei a fazer minha atividade quando já estava quase terminando Niall me ligou às onze da noite.

-Oi, sou eu Niall.

-É, reconheci sua voz.

-Ainda fazendo a atividade?

-Estou quase terminando.

-Liguei para perguntar se quer jantar na casa do Louis na sexta. Na verdade é ele quem está te convidado.

-Nõa sei, tenho de ver se neste sábado vai ter aula, ok?

-Tudo bem, tenha uma boa noite…

-Para você também.

-Responda direitinho, ok?

-Pode deixar…

Ele desligou,terminei minha atividade e dormi. Nos dias seguintes eu não o vi,mas toda noite ele me ligava para perguntar como estava. Na sexta ele me ligou.

-Você vai mesmo né?-Perguntou

-Vou.

-Vai que horas?Posso ir te buscar às oito?

-Pode.

-Até que horas você pode voltar?

-Onze.É o limite.

ai às oito.

Começei a me arrumar uma sete da noite,vesti um vestido rodado de renda cor de caramelo, fiz uma trança no cabelo, calcei as sapatilhas e passei um pouco de batom e lápis de olho. Às oito em ponto ele chegou.

-Você está linda!-Exclamou enquanto entrava no carro.

-Obrigado você também está.

Ele sorriu e começou a a observar ele, ora fazia bico, ora franzia o encantador.

-Foi assim mesmo quando que você bateu a cabeça no poste!-Ele disse virando para me ver.

-O quê? Não eu só estava um pouco distraída…

-Você estava me olhando.

-Não.Não estava.

-Se é o que diz…-Ele voltou a olhar para o trânsito e eu voltei a olha-lo.

-Está me constrangindo.-Ele disse.

-Ok.O que eu fiz desta vez?-Perguntei olhando para a janela para disfarçar.

-Chegamos.-Ele diz apontando para um prédio.

Descemos do carro e fomos para o elevador eu vi ele tentando pegar em minha mão e me esquivei.

-Desculpe…-Consegui dizer.

-Tudo , é por aqui.

Ele abriu a porta e entramos, a mesa já estava posta e os meninos estavam nos foi o primeiro a falar.

-Seja bem vinda Alex,este é o Liam e aquele-Ele apontou para outro menino moreno.-é o Zayn.

-Prazer Liam e Zayn.-Falei.

Nos sentamos e começamos a comer e após o jantar os meninos concordaram em jogar algo. E, entre tantos jogos resolveram brincar de verdade ou coseqência, eu mesmo não gostando acabei jogando até a seta cair em Niall.

-Niall, verdade ou consequência?- Liam perguntou.

-Prefiro verdade.

-Por quem está apaixonado?- Harry perguntou olhando para mim.

-É…- Niall olhou para mim – eu prefiro consequência.

-Ok!Mas agora não pode mudar mais tá bom?- Liam disse- Louis qual vai ser a consequência dele?

-Beije Alex.- Louis falou sorrindo.

Niall olhou de novo para mim e meu coração gelou. Eu gostava dele como amigo e talvez eu estivesse até apaixonada, mas um beijo em público? Continuei olhando para ele.

-Vamos o que acha que está esperando?-Harry nos apressou.

-Vocês sabem que ela é só minha amiga! Por quê estão fazendo isso?-Niall se levantou da cadeira.

-Foi você mesmo que escolheu.-Zayn disse.

-É verdade, adiante logo é só um beijo.- disse Louis.

- Tudo bem Niall.- falei .

-O quê? Você vai fazer o que eles estão mandando?- Ele falou com tanto espanto que eu achei que ele realmente só me considerava como amiga.

-É só um jogo.- tentei disfarçar meu embaraço.

Ele veio caminhando em minha direção, os meninos ficaram quietinhos olhando para minha cara. Niall segurou minha mão e me levantou da cadeira , chegou o rosto perto do meu e beijou munha bochecha.

-Pronto.- ele disse.

-Isso não vale! –Harry discordou.

-Vale sim. Vocês pediram para que eu a beijasse, não falaram onde.-Niall sorriu e me olhou-Já são onze?

Olhei no relógio, faltava dez minutos.

-É, já está quase, vamos!- respondi.

Peguei minha bolsa e fomos para o elevador. Elenão disse nada até entramos no carro.

-Desculpe- ele começou- pelo constangimento que te fiz passar.

-Tudo bem, era só uma brincadeira…

-Não. Não era Alex!-ele parecia aborrecido- eles queriam que confirmássemo que estávamos namorando.

-Ok.

Quando chegamos na minha casa, enuanto eu abria a porta do carrro, ele me parrou em segurando pelo braço.

-O que foi?- perguntei enquanto ele se levantou e abriu a porta.

-Não é o que está pensando.-ele disse.

-O que é que eu estou pensando?

-Acha que eu não gosto de você.

-O quê?-em minha cabeça surgiu a pergunta:"Como ele descobriu?".

-Não prescisa disfarçar Alex, eu vi a sua cara depois que eu te beijei na bochecha, não é que eu não queria te beijar, é só…

-Só que não queria que eles soubessem.

-Alex…

-O que…-ele me segurou pela cintura e me beijou. Um arrepio começou pelo meu pescoço e se espalhou pelo meu corpo, demorou um pouco para ele me soltar.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia!Eue te disse Louis que eles estavam namorando!-Harry vinha gritando com uma câmera na mão e abraçando Louis, eles nos seguiram. Atrás deles estava Zayn e Liam sorrindo detro do carro de Louis.

-Tá bom, ok! Agora já podem ir…-Niall disse.

-Não mesmo!-Harry disse.

-Boa noite Niall, tenho que ir…-falei e mordi os lábios. E ele me beijou, de novo.

Fim

**(P.s: Comentem)**


End file.
